the maelstrom: black bladed storm
by ironboy32
Summary: Offshoot of the maelstrom! would be a good idea to read it to get grounding in the lore! Breaks off at chapter 5! what would have happened, had Naruto not been trained by Korino? what if he had found guidance later in life? watch the rise of the konoha's black bladed strom, its kuroba no arashi! major Sword Art Online influences!
1. Chapter 1

_Excerpt from ' legends of the ancients', a lost text._

**It began a long time ago, when fear ruled the land. Demons rampaged freely, and bandits roamed the lands, raping and pillaging, leaving a trail of blood in their wake.**

**Then he awoke. Our saviour. At first he hid, not knowing his true power, but trained in secret, gathering other acolytes, who shared latent power similar to his, and trained them in secret, biding his time.**

**Then, his army, for by then it was too big to be called anything else, swept the land like a cleansing fire, destroying the demons, and restoring peace to the land. Within mere months, the once widely feared demons were reduced to several small pockets of resistance, fighting a futile battle to survive. However, perhaps awakened by the lack of destruction and anarchy crossing the lands, it awoke. The mightiest demon of them all, The Juubi. The Sage's troops were soon driven back by its sheer power, and the seemingly endless army of its own that spawned from its dark thoughts and sheer hate. When all seemed lost, he joined the field of battle himself, buying time for the others to retreat, earning him his title of 'shinobi no kami', the god of ninja. Yet even with all his power, he could not defeat the beast, or at least, alone. In a last-ditch effort, he created the legendary 'Rikudo no jingi', his legendary tools. Once more he challenged the beast. The blood of his followers watered the ground, turning the rivers red, as the signs of their titanic battle were cast into the very earth itself. Despite all this, the Sage was defeated once more. Realizing his inability to defeat the demon, he, in secret, broke one of the largest taboos. He sealed a spirit into a new blade, and used that to defeat the beast, in one final clash of the titans.**

**And so peace descended on the lands...**

the storm of blades

what would happen, during the wave mission, had naruto found the legendary weapon of the sage? if Korino did not teach him? watch the rise of the dark storm of blades, konoha's kurotsurugi no arashi


	2. Chapter 2

**IMMM BACCK BABY! sorry it took me so long to get this out, but recently my father allowed me and my little bro to borrow my cousin's xbox 360, and I've been busy clearing halo 3 on heroic, alone, and the whole campaign of rainbow 6 vegas, as well as playing DOA 4 with my younger brother. we don't have a xbox thanks to dad so we really played all we could this month...we had to return it yesterday though, so I'm back!**

**On with the story!**

'Oh no, no, I can't be late again. Not today. Out of the way!' Screams echoed through Konoha early in the morning, forcing those who were forced to waste the opportunity to sleep in to curse at a certain blonde-headed boy dashing through the streets like his life depended on it and to a degree it did. After all it was Naruto's last chance to pass the genin exams, otherwise, it would mark the end of his ninja career. It was a fairly well-known fact that the Konoha ninja system generally relegated its multiple time failures into desk work, as their knowledge of chakra made it dangerous to work around civilians. In other words those who failed genin exams could forget about anything exiting in their lives.

Dashing into the academy in a blur of orange and black, the blonde student bounded off one wall before skidding to a halt outside his classroom, jumping in just as his sensei Iruka was about to place away the attendance book.

'Iruka-sensei I'm he-' the blonde prankster didn't even finish before Iruka turned his attention to him.

' Naruto? You were nearly late again**.**' the teacher looked at Naruto with a mix of anger and surprisingly relief. Iruka waited for Naruto to catch his breath and then sighed. 'As much as I would like to give yet another detention, regardless of whether you pass or fail the exam today, I won't be your sensei anymore. Get to your seat and get your stuff out. Anyway, class, I will start passing out the papers...

...

Naruto sat despondently on the worn rope swing outside the academy, the worn ropes providing something of a similarity. Despite his upbeat and happy attitude that he often used, inside he was actually a tired and even lonely person. The only reason why he was even capable of going was probably due to the Hokage visiting him and encouraging him to keepmoving forward and for a kid encouragment from a person of such rank was something very important.

Appearing out from behind the academy, an assistant teacher, Mizuki, approached the kid silently, inwardly smirking at his plan to rid the village of the child and gain power for his master at the same time. Schooling his features into a sympathetic mask, he spoke to Naruto.

'You know, Naruto, Iruka-sensei may seem harsh to you, but he really has your best interests at heart. He actually sees himself in you, the class clown. he knows how its like, and thus tries to keep you from dying in the field by failing you. however, I feel that he did not give you a large enough chance, so I'm giving you a chance to earn enough extra credit to pass. Interested, well of course you are. Now, listen closely...' unknowingly, he had actually chosen the right time to talk to Naruto, as at that point, the poor child was so emotionally distraught he would have done anything for some kindness.

THAT NIGHTTTTTTTTTTT!

is in the next chapter... take care...

**LOL! read, review, please don't flame.**

**peace out. keep those blades sharp.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And im back! Nod to my beta novrier who taught me how to not abuse caps... anyway... akimoto!**

**Akimoto: Ironboy32 does not own naruto or elsword... take that lawyers of doom!**

**and that's that! eat it kishi! On with the story! I like waffles!**

Naruto snickered as he climbed through the hokage tower's air vents, completely bypassing the entire building's complement of ANBU. (What losers... who doesn't check the air vents nowadays? Some elites)

Dropping out of the air grate in the hokage's office, he quickly located the scroll and was about to make his escape, when a alarm sounded, just before a ANBU burst through the door. Upon sighting the pint-sized orange intruder escaping through the window, he raised the alarm.

' Intruder! small boy escaping via the window! The forbidden scroll has been stolen!' he yelled into his radio, before it crackled, rapidly issuing out orders from ANBU command as he followed the boy out.

-With Naruto-

(oh boy I'm in for it now! I gotta get to that place that mizuki-sensei told me about), he thought, before hopping over another set of shuriken thrown be one of the masked people.( I must say, though, that they seem reall- OH MY GOD!) He mentally screamed as he hopped through a strange purple cloud, stumbling as he felt a little lightheaded, before leaping sideways into a balcony and hiding there as the Anbu chasing him emerged through the cloud, before continuing his search.

The ironically stealthy orange-clad blonde sneakily descended to street level, before slowly making his way towards the walls. As mizuki warned him, the walls were guarded, but they were looking for a man, not a small boy that could hide in some suspiciously conveniently placed cardboard boxes...

-elsewhere-

The aged Sandaime sighed as he addressed the jonin of the village, who were gathered in front of him. 'Uzumaki Naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing an-' he was immediately cut off by the crowd of jonin in front of him erupting in a clamour, with a good amount of them yelling that 'the demon is free', it's going to kill us' or the ever popular 'we must kill it before it grows stronger!'

**'SILENCE!' **the third commanded, flaring his still considerable killing intent to shut the panicking crowd. 'Your mission is the capture of Uzumaki Naruto, Alive at all costs. Disperse!' with that, his ninja shot away to alert their own squads or join in the search for the boy.

(sigh... Naruto-kun, what were you thinking, stealing the scroll.) Here, he paused, relighing his pipe before taking a deep puff. as he blew out the smoke, he continued his musings.(still, that naruto would steal something so important... it's not like him...I sense foul play here) Pressing a button on the desk, he issued orders into a radio located on his desk.' Instruct all ANBU units to keep watch over Uzumaki Naruto upon contact. Tell them to not reveal themselves until he is confronted by someone.'

-with Naruto-

(seriously? How did that shinobi not notice the weird cardboard box? Anyway, I gotta get started on learning that jutsu.) These were naruto's thoughts as he walked into the clearing that mizuki-sensei had told him to go to. unrolling the scroll, he groaned in exasperation.

'AW COME ON! A bunshin jutsu? That's my worst jutsu...i'll work on it later, if I have time. Hey what's this? Hachimon? That seems interesting...hmm... let's see... focus your chakra in the brain until you feel resistance, eh?'

20 minutes later, a ANBU in the area picked up a unusual chakra flare and moved to check it out. In accordance with the hokage's orders, he kept his distance, as Naruto forced the first gate shut.

'huuuu...huuuuh, damn that hurts.' the exhausted boy panted, before collapsing to a knee. 'Shoulda read more of it...owww. Next jutsu is...kaze no yaiba?(blade of wind) handseals are...inu, tatsu,hitsugi! Futon:kaze no yaiba!' slashing his hand at a tree...nothing happened. 'WHAT? dammit why!' he roared in frustration, causing the anbu to sweatdrop. 'Ah here we go, prerequisites...wind element composition? The hell is that? meh screw it, lets go get kage bunshin down now, before mizuki-sensei shows up.' Forming a cross handseal, he began his efforts.

The ANBU in the trees was puzzling over Naruto's mention of 'mizuki-sensei'.( It would seem that Hokage-sama's worries were true, a third party is involved in all this.) keying his radio, he whispered into it: ' Contact with target. Hokage-sama's worries were true, target mentioned something about a mizuki-sensei showing up. Run a records check on him, direct interference away and get me at least 1 other person as backup.'

Soon afterwards, another ANBU entered the area, and quickly rendezvoused with the original, receiving a quick, whispered briefing, before settling in. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long, as Iruka appeared from the trees. Cursing under their breaths the original radioed a quick, hurried question of why was Iruka there. ANBU HQ rapidly replied that he didn't get the memo, and apparently they would wait out the confrontation. If this 'Mizuki' character appeared, they were to apprehend him, if not, they were to intervene after Naruto got arrested by Iruka.

' Hehe, I found you, Iruka-sensei!' naruto grinned happily. 'Are you gonna be my examiner?'

' Huh? What examiner? Naruto you stole the-' he was cut off by Naruto ' Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes, right? That's what Mizuki-sensei sai-ahhhh'

Iruka tackled Naruto to the side, shielding him with his own body as several kunai stabbed into his legs. Rolling over Naruto, he yanked them out of the fairly shallow wounds before glaring at the trees. ' So that's your game, eh? Traitor!'

Mizuki landed on the branch Iruka was glaring at, smirking. ' Naruto, give me the scroll now!'

To the side, the ANBU decided to wait a little longer before acting, with one pulling out a tape recorder to record mizuki's unknowing confession.

' Wait a minute, what's going on? Why did you throw kunai at Iruka-sensei? And why did he call you traitor? Naruto asked, confused as to why mizuki attacked Iruka.

'Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get his hands on the scroll! Mizuki used you to steal it for his own power! It contains forbidden jutsu!' Iruka groaned, before Mizuki's face gained a sadistic edge to it.

'Naruto, do you want to know why everyone hates you and you know nothing about it? Its because of a rule, one that was passed 12 years ago. A rule that-' he was cut off by Iruka throwing one of the kunai he yanked out of his body at him.

'Stop Mizuki! You know its forbidden!' Iruka yelled, unable to do more than that due to his injuries.

' You can't stop me, Iruka. Its a rule, forbidding anyone from revealing that you are the demon. In other words, YOU are the kyuubi no yoko, the same one which destroyed our village and killed Iruka's parents!' At this, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. His treatment at the hands of the villagers, along with so much else, now made sense to him. 'Everyone has been deceiving you your entire life,' Mizuki continued, ' Nobody's going to accept you! Even Iruka hates you!' As Naruto stood, Frozen by the revelations, Mizuki threw one of his oversized shuriken at Naruto, intending on ending his life. In a burst of speed, Iruka dashed in front of Naruto, taking the blow meant for him.

' W-why?' Naruto asked, just as the ANBU stepped in, discretely grabbing Mizuki, before vanishing.

' Because we are the same.' Iruka groaned out, despite the pain. ' you know the pain of loneliness too, don't you Naruto? You know what its like, because of me. If i had been more responsible, maybe you wouldn't have suffered so much.'

-later at the hospital-

' So what do I do now, Iruka-sensei?' Naruto asked. 'I still failed the exam, didn't I?'

' Given that Mizuki hated you enough to trick you into stealing that scroll, which normally would have a death sentence dealt to you, the interrogators are going to go after any memories of corruption. which most likely means that the whole class will have to retake the exams. Hokage-sama's explaining all the necessary details to the Jonin-sensei originally assigned to you,' Iruka said, a extremely serious look appearing on his face. ' In light of that, Naruto, I suggest you study while they're dragging a confession out of him. By the way, that reminds me. What Jutsu did you learn from the scroll?'

A foxy grin appeared on naruto's face, one that would have made Iruka run screaming for the headmaster's office once.' I learned Kage bunshin no jutsu, Iruka-sensei! now i can be in everywhere at once. Oh the possibilities! Muahahahahahaha...'

In the darkness of the night, many a Konoha citizen shuddered in fear...

-later that night-

As Naruto lay asleep, a shadowy figure approached him, and shook him awake. ' Naruto-san, Hokage-sama has requested your presence in his office.' Shaking the sleep out of his eyes, Naruto sleepily mumbled a garbled mess of words, which the ANBU took correctly to be a ok, and shunshined him to the door, still half-asleep.

' Naruto-kun,' the hokage said, to a much wider awake naruto. ' What you did is a very serious offense, one that would have sentenced you to the death penalty, had Mizuki not been exposed for the traitor that he is. As it is, the council is demanding that one of our premier information specialists seal up all knowledge of the scroll. Naturally, I said no, but in return had to allow said information specialist to look into your head to test your loyalty. Inoichi-kun! Come in please!'

Inoichi Yamanaka entered the hokage's office that night, excepting yet another late-night interrogation, as was usual when he was summoned at odd hours. Such was the life of the head of konoha's Torture and Interrogation department. However, instead of seeing a poor mook before he hokage, on his knees, he saw a young boy with blonde hair speaking to the aged leader. 'Hokage-sama, I must ask. Who am i to interrogate now. I only see this young boy here and-'

He was cut off by Sarutobi before he could finish. ' No, no, nothing of the sort, Inoichi-kun. Today you are here to test young Naruto's loyalty to the village, as the Council in all its wisdom has deemed him a security risk'

Knowing what the old man meant, Inoichi moved his hands over the boy's head and delved deep into his mind, deliberately avoiding the part that contained the Kyuubi, he gazed at the boys memories, not comprehending how loyal he could still be to the village even after what he had endured through the years. loneliness, despair, fear, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. however, he was called for a purpose, and that was fulfilled. pulling away from the boy's head, he nodded, solidifying his opinion, and spoke. 'Hokage-sama. The boy is mentally stable and loyal to the village. he will not endanger it in any way, or at least from what I saw.' He stated, conviction clear to see on his face.

Sighing, the Third turned to the boy. ' Well, naruto-kun, your job here is done. run along home and get some sleep, you're gonna need it in the morning.

(yawnnnnn)' right. night, jiji.' naruto yawned, as he was whisked away by the ANBU.

-One. Day. L8terrrrrrr!-

'WHAT!' was the outraged, indignant cry of many a clan heir, spoilt civilian brat, and completely useless kunoichi(coughSakuracough) that day. As Iruka tried to explain the situation, the class erupted into pandemonium, clamouring over why they had to retake the genin exam once more.

' SHUT UP!' Iruka yelled, expanding his head with the big head jutsu, scaring the children into silence. Rubbing his nosebridge, he continued. 'Mizuki-sensei was found to be a traitor to the village last night, and as such may or may not have sabotaged your results, hoping to weaken konohagakure's next generation of shinobi graduates. Therefore, we will be retesting the entire grade, to make sure that you all get a FAIR test. Now sit down, shut up, and write before I fail the lot of you!'

Under the Oppressive Might of Iruka-Sama™, the students reluctantly complied, even as the Powerful and Mighty Iruka-Sama mentally cackled up a storm. 'Scream my pretties! Scream! bwahahahaha-ack cough cough. wait how did i choke in my mind?'

**AND DONE! Thank all that is holy i'm done. I don't have a laptop so im basically writing disjointed bits of writing every time I can. however, i might be able to save up enough cash by the middle of this year for a basic laptop. Next update will be the maelstrom, so good night, good luck.**


End file.
